Technical Field
This disclosure relates to a communication system, and more particularly to a user availability aware communication system.
Description of the Related Art
Currently, when a user wants to send a message to an intended recipient, the user has to select a messaging service or platform (e.g., e-mail, short message service (SMS), etc.) to use to send the message. The case may arise that the selected messaging service may not be the best messaging service for contacting the intended recipient. Thus, a need exists to provide the ability for a user to intelligently select a messaging service to use to contact the intended recipient.